


A Yarn Of Pomeranian

by ShirinM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirinM/pseuds/ShirinM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circe turns Bruce into a very very dangerous animal and Clark doesn't even know that he is saving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Yarn Of Fur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> So I'll try it with a one shot this time! Enjoy and please don't eat me. 
> 
> This is a gift for mithen, because I just lo-ho-ve your stories!

 

"Clark what the fuck are you doing!?", Bruce growled. Actually growled. No words. Just growl.

"Now now, don't be afraid pup...", the tall black haired said smiling his absolutely gorgeous smile. He patted Bruce. And he had to admit, that it felt quiet nice. Did he say pup!?

Bruce looked down at himself. Fluffy brown paws. Oh no. No no no no no. He looked around. Clark seemed to be huge.

A puddle. Perfect. He ran over and jumped as he saw hisself. Clark chuckled and Bruce squealed horrified. He was a fucking Pomeranian puppy! A furball with four legs! And he wasn't even black!

Calm down Batman. What was the last thing you remember. He was helping Diana. Wonder Woman was fighting. Green Lantern was also there and Jason Blood. Who were they fighting...? Ares......and Circe. Of course Circe!

The puppet growled again. He couldn't believe that he was turned into a little tuber. Circe loved humiliating him and this time, he thought, she almost got it.

Clark picked him up and stroked a few times over his soft fur. Ok, maybe she totally got it this time. Goddammit Clark! He glared at him, wishing his invulnerable skin could be burned by his glare. He barked high pitched, not quiet achieving the reaction he hoped for. Clark snorted. "Ok, gonna get you to a sanctuary." For once it wasn't Superman that fetched a kitten from a tree or picked up a kicked puppy and got it there. It was mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent and Bruce couldn't help but role his eyes.

When he could see the sanctuary, Bruce started howling and fidgeting in Clark's hands. This couldn't be happening. If he would let him there with a bunch of sniffing dogs he was defiantly going to kill Clark as soon as he turned back! "Calm puppet! Don't, no, don't bite, you're going to hurt yourself.", Clark stopped, adjusting his hands so he could keep the puppy in his iron grip without hurting it. And then....it just slipped out of his hands and ran away.

Clark sighed. Déjavu. This happened pretty often in the last two weeks. Not with puppies.

Mostly with bats.

Giant, dark, scary, stubborn, unrelenting, inventive, intelligent, amazing and beautiful-

"Clark?", Dick's voice crashed his train of thoughts. He put a finger to his com-link. "Yes, Dick?", he said, clearing his throat.

"Have you seen Bruce? I haven't heard of him since his encounter with Ares, yesterday."

"Wonder Woman said that after Ares and Circe disappeared, Bruce was already gone. I was in Yemen at that time, so I don't know where he went. I haven't seen him either. Should I go and look after him?", Clark answered slight worry in his voice.

"Nah", Dick started and scratched his neck "it happens that he just disappears, especially when he is after something. I just don't know what he is after. If he doesn't contact me until tonight I'm gonna go look after him, before Alfred declares him as dead....again."  
Clark could hear his grin. He knew that Dick was actually worried, just as Alfred was, but he also knew that his worries were most of the time......well actually not in vain, but not really.....well actually they were necessary to keep him sane but....... Clark shook his head, He lost his track of thought.

Now, where did this puppy go?


	2. A Yarn Of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bruce tries to get back to the Manor, things get complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long. I got sims for the first time...and it scares me xD But here is the next chapter!

This was _not_ funny. Not at all. His son would maybe think that he was cute but he would be too ashamed of him to admit that. Good that he knew those alleys like his own Batsuit. Dick would already be looking for him. Ace would probably recognize him. Maybe.

And Clark.... The puppy shook it's head. No time for that. Never.

It would take him 20 minutes to walk to his Manor....with Human legs. Goddammit. No way around. He had to walk.

After two hours of walking on miniature feet, he had to realize that he was lost. In puppy-view all the alleys looked the same. Gloomy, dark, dirty and wet, just like Selina's va-

Great. Catwoman. The last thing a puppy could use right now. Bruce stared up at her, looking way cuter than he intended to. Selina let her precious cat down from her shoulders and hissed "Urgh, pups. Smelly and annoying.", he couldn't argue with that. Her cat came closer and started buckling and growling. "Now, kitty, we don't have time to play", she threw a bag over her shoulder and purred"we need to hurry."

Bruce started to bark, too high to be threatening but loud enough to be annoying. The cat stared at him with wide eyes. Selina rolled her eyes and took her cat "This is why I hate dogs. No sense of humor.", she turned to leave"Just like a certain bat I know."

Bruce sighed. His chance to be recognized and he barked it away. Doesn't matter. She wouldn't have recognized him anyway. And Dick will be looking for him soon. And he isn't really lost. He can't be lost in Gotham. That's like a cloud lost in the sky. Impossible.

Later at night, all the shadows from the dark rose. All the scum and evil came out into the streetlights as if to bathe in it's bad quality. He tried to reach a main street to gain back his orientation, but before he could he was picked up by big, rough and filthy hands and thrown into a cave. Darkness, until he could hear roaring and shouting, barking and scratching. Dog fights? Why did things like that always happen to him? Aquaman never got turned into a puppy! Is it because he is animal themed? Is it that?His world turned head over and he was thrown into another cave, with garish yellow light and -oh come on- a big Pitbull with way too small eyes. It was held, probably by it's owner, and already drooling and growling. It really looked like it could just eat him. But that dog wasn't the first thing in his life that looked like it could eat him, was it?

Bruce got on his feet and heard the humans laughing and groaning. "This will be over in less than a second..", he heard a guy say. The people all probably bet on the Pitbull, so the gain, in that case the loss, wasn't going to be so high. He still hated breaking those guys hopes. But hey, he couldn't let himself be eaten either.

So when the Pitbull was free and running towards him, he used the fact that this _thing_ wasn't actually thinking about what it was doing. It just did. Did what it was supposed and praised to do. Run and catch. When caught, then tear to pieces. Bruce just jumped over it. The Pitbull ran against the fence but immediately turned towards him and barked and huffed angry. Bruce shook his tail "You wanna play?", he thought panting like he was laughing about it.

Bruce kept ducking, running and jumping, but he knew that like this he couldn't come out of this cave and the people would eventually kick him a little so that he would finally be lacerated.

He did what was left to be done. He fought. Less as a dog than a cat, but it worked. He ducked and scratched its already scratched eyes and when he had the chance he bit its nose. He hoped this big thing still felt something with all the scars. But he had scars too. And Joker still found ways to make him groan. Well that sounded all kinds of wrong.

When the dog winced for a moment, Bruce took his chance to jump into the crowd. He had to bite a guy on a place where no guy wants to be bitten, but at least he could flee.

On the main street he looked around for _Hotel Rouge._ Vienne Cerutti would be there with her Pomeranian pup in her bag. He was going to meet her the next evening. The perfect way to get into Wayne Tower. He just had to impersonate her Pomeranian, get into the Tower and contact Alfred. Perfect.

So much stress for one little pup. Where was Superman when you needed him.

The image of Clark with sunglasses and a handbag with a Pomeranian in it came into his mind and he had to smirk. God, he loved that guy. Hated. Despised. Didn't trust. Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving Kudos!  
> And sorry for the....uhm...not so good painting. I'm still New with Waterloo colours..


	3. A Yarn Of Little Paws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I just entered University and it's a bit overwhelming and stressfull. I didn't want to make the story too long so it's going to end here. It was hard to find an ending, so I hope you will be satisfied. It's a bit sudden...

"Hasn't shown up yet, has he?"

They were standing on the roof of Wayne Tower. Dick sighed and shook his head. "I doubt that he is out of town."

"I x-rayed the whole city, but couldn't make out one pointy ear.", or one beautiful blazing blue eye. He sighed. He hated when Bruce just disappeared. It's always the same. He gets into trouble, big one, and as soon as Clark shows up, he would be yelled at because, duh, Bruce could handle it. He kept his ears open for his most favorite heartbeat and felt his own heart sink, when that beautiful sound was still vanished.

 

Meanwhile there were four little paws making there way to _Hotel Rouge_ _._ Circling around the hotel, searching a way to sneak in, he bumped into a plush-dog. No, wait, a real dog. It was him. No, it wasn't but it looked exactly like him. He eyed the other Pomeranian, which sniffed at him and tried to get to his backside, which Bruce tried to avoid with every wince.

Just when the other dog became a bit too friendly, two big bald men with black sunglasses in comparable black suits showed up. He felt like Men In Black were approaching him. Was it really that easy? Was destiny playing with his sanity? Or insanity, it's debatable. Bruce acted fast. He cornered the other pup and bit off it's necklace, before walking towards the two men. One of them sighed 'damn pup'.

The other lifted him into his arms "Damn, don't run off all the time. I'm not a dogsitter.", the other said softly, almost concerned. They turned and walked towards the hotel. Bruce looked back at the other pup, which was coming out off the corner to look after Bruce. He'd have to make sure that nothing happens to him as soon as he was in the room.

Of course Vienne wasn't a woman of little standards, so when he was brought into the 14th floor, he would have liked to rub his eyes in annoyance. Instead, he ran towards the window to open it with his mouth. As soon as he managed that, he barked for the other pup which barked back. Bruce looked around in the room searching for something to eat, which wasn't easy. Women like Vienne tended to eat- well - nothing.

 _Stop making fun of them. It's not like you eat anything except for your protein shakes._ Bruce sighed, remembering Clark's pout as he said that. It wasn't all true. Alfred would urge Bruce into eating something proper from time to time.

 _A noodle once a month isn't 'proper', Bruce!_ He grinned, just like he did that day, when Clark complained. Clark didn't get it that time. But he avoided his gaze the next time they ate noodles in the watchtower cafeteria.

Bruce shook his head. It's not like he would count on Clark to finally find him. He was the one always caring for that dork. If Superman was lucky to 'save' Batman once in a while it was because Superman tended to interrupt. Nothing more.

As he gave up the search for something eatable, he instead threw a blanket out the window, so that the pup wouldn't freeze. It didn't take long until one of the bald men walked into the room to set a plate with food on the floor, near a white fluffy basket. Bruce jumped over and sniffed at the food. It smelled quiet good, which was a bit alarming. The good thing was that it were little pieces of meat, so Bruce didn't have to be that disgusted by it, the bad part was: How do you throw that down, without it falling all over the place?

Bruce took the plate carefully and walked over to the window. He looked down, searching for the brown wool ball. He barked once and the blanket started to move. A little fluff head poked out and looked at him. Bruce took one of the little pieces into his mouth and tried to aim at the dog before letting it fall down. It landed on the other side of the wall, but the pup got the clue and ran over to eat it. Bruce repeated that action until the plate was empty. It even managed to catch the meat in the air once.

When the food rain stopped the pup returned into it's shelter. Bruce looked up into the smoky sky, huffing tired. If this wasn't going to work he'd have to walk to Dick's workplace, hoping to meet him there and not be thrown out immediately.

Suddenly a red and blue fly flew over the city. Bruce's ears shot up and he tried to bark the code for help. He barked as loud as he could, and when the red and blue disappeared behind the building he ran over to the other window to bark even louder.

But he was gone. Clark was gone and Bruce once again missed his chance to be recognized. He sighed exhausted and laid his head down on his paws.

He let his thoughts drift. He wanted to go home to Alfred and Tim and Damian and Ace and.....

 

"Hey, there, little pup..."

Bruce's ears shot up with his head following. He met the two most beautiful eyes in the world and his tails started wiggling uncontrollably. He stood up and jumped out the window towards the man.

Clark caught him a bit startled but laughed. "I should have known that a fluffer like you would be some upper class dog." he looked at the pup, which stared back at him with dark blue almost night sky black eyes. It was fascinating how much those eyes reminded him of-

Well damn. He knew he was a little obsessed with the man, but that was just ridiculous. He flew nearer to the window, to lay the puppy back down, but it clawed at his suit and didn't intend to let go. "Hey, now, I have to go. I'm busy searching for someone...special."

 _Well, I am right here you moron!_ Bruce growled. Clark sighed, slowly easing of the pup's grip.

"I don't even know if you growl because you want to bite me or because you want me to not leave you... you're just like-", now it was getting really annoying. Clark slowly patted the pup. "I'm sorry pup...."

Bruce looked at him, savoring the feeling for a while, but getting anxious. He then lifted a paw to Clark's chest and started scratching a _B_ into it. Then a _R.._ Bruce looked up again, hoping Clark would get it and started scratching a _U,_ when he was met with light confusion. Clark's brows knitted. He had to imagine that. He _had_ to. This pup couldn't possibly scratch Bruce's name into his chest. Again, he looked into the deep eyes of the little dog.

"...Bruce?"

The ears of the pup pointed directly at Clark, who stared, disbelieving.

"Bruce?", he repeated louder and the puppy barked answering. Clark doubted on his sanity. Was this little ball of fur in his hands really Bruce Wayne? The Batman?

As Bruce noticed that Clark started to look uncertain he glared at the man and growled before scratching his chest with his name again.

"Wait, wait, wait, Bruce is that really you!?", before Bruce could answer with an annoyed huff, Vienne walked into the room and Clark shot up over the building.

"Ok, listen, if you are not Bruce, then I'll be stealing a puppy! So ... if you are Bruce then.. bark three times, got it?"

Bruce rolled his eyes but did as wished and Clark's eyes widened. "Bruce!", he hugged the pup to his chest. Bruce let him, not really wanting him to stop.

The pup shook it's head, as to say: _Clark. Focus._

Clark grinned like a donkey. "Right. We have to get you to Zatanna....", he looked down at the pup - at Bruce - and smiled with all his heart. Bruce's ear on his chest could hear the strong and loud heartbeat of Superman. His tail started wiggling again uncontrollably. Traitor.

 

Zatanna managed to turn him back into human form, though he wasn't wearing anything, which was earning him a bitten lip and a lifted eyebrow from the woman. Bruce looked at her, patiently "Don't you have some bunnies to conjure out of your hat?" Zatanna looked at him grinning satisfied "Nah, I'm good."

"Out."

Zatanna left and gave Clark, who's been waiting outside, a thumb's up. Clark entered the room, being greeted by the round and pale form of Bruce's bent over backside. His mouth felt dry and he cleared his throat while blushing like the boy-scout he was. Bruce, who picked up some underwear from his drawer looked up at him, long eyelashes making his appearance even more seductive than possible.

"Uhm...what happened to your suit?", Clark asked slowly.

Bruce eyed Clark "She took it."

"And the belt?", he asked, now a bit of worry distracting him from Bruce long, muscular legs, that disappeared behind black sweatpants.

Bruce nodded, "Also..."

"Well, I know what we're going to to do today. It's good that you have more than one suit.", he babbled, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Bruce approaching him. Bruce laid a hand on Clark's chest, where tiny scratches should have been.

"I'm gonna miss the tail...", Clark murmured accidentally. He swallowed, when Bruce shot him an unreadable look.

"I mean...you could ...ahm...have won a price with that thing...seriously."

Bruce snorted, which was a good sight, right?

"That was, hands down, the worst compliment I ever got."

Superman blushed once again "What about the guy, who wanted to have your 'beautiful' intestine?", he tried to keep up with the good mood.

Bruce took his hand back and Clark pressed his lips together, hoping he didn't say something wrong.

"If you really miss the tail so much, I guess there can be done something about it.", Bruce said, turning back to his drawer to get a tank top out. "But before we get to the kinky part", he could actually feel Clark heating up behind him.

No going back now Batman.

"How about dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if I should make a little humorous an fluffy sequel where the others ge tto know about Bruce little incidence... Maybe.


End file.
